The present invention relates to an opening switch for use in inductive energy storage systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an opening switch for providing controlled transfer of energy from an inductive energy stored source.
Inductive energy storage systems include a primary energy source, such as a homopolar generator, an inductor, and a primary opening switch element. Heretofore, inductive energy storage systems have been utilized as high voltage pulse generators and, more recently, as the power source in railgun accelerators.
In high voltage pulse generators of the inductive energy store type, the opening switch element has been an explosively actuated device. Since the objective of such systems is to generate high voltage, the opening switch devices must operate to transfer energy in microseconds, and are so designed.
The accelerating force in a parallel-rail railgun accelerator is obtained by the interaction of the current in the driven armature with the magnetic field produced by the current in the rails, with the armature and the rails being connected in series. Therefore, current control, rather than voltage generation, is of importance in railgun operation. Opening switch devices used in high voltage pulse generators are inappropriate for railgun use.